TUAOA: Nightmare of the New Shinigami
by Jay Frost
Summary: The village has sown hate...and Naruto has come to reap what they have sown


(A/N ok ive had this idea for a while i dont know if it will take off but any feedback on if i should continue or not would be awesome)

disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or affiliated ideas, but maybe in the next life i will steal them

* * *

Naruto is on trial for beating Sasuke at the Valley of End and bringing him back, after Sasuke recovered from his injuries he falsified what happened and told them Naruto was the one who lead Orochimaru to him and was meant to take him the rest of the way but Sasuke beat him into a stale mate when they both passed out.

"Uzumaki Naruto charged with the crimes of attempted murder of a fellow leaf nin and inciting leaf shinobi to leave, how do you plea?" a fat unimportant councilman said as his many chins flapped with his jaw.

"Not guilty" said a depressed looking Naruto.

Long boring trial was going on many witness' against Naruto and only Iruka came to his defense, but the council was rich and hired many lawyers and paid many witness' to testify against Naruto.

"We the council find Uzumaki Naruto Guilty of his crimes, he is sentenced to death by hanging." Koharu spoke for the council with a large smile across he face.

**Scene Change: Outside Hokage's tower**

Naruto was standing upon the gallows head down in shame as the council and executioner prepared. Many council members brought video cameras to record their triumph over the Kyuubi. The execution was under way Naruto walked to the drop away floor and waited for the noose to be tightened around his neck and his life to end. out of the crowd Iruka came charging the gallows armed to the teeth with every weapon he could gather attempting to reach Naruto and save him. Iruka made it onto the gallows only to be tackled and restrained by ANBU, Iruka was screaming at the top of his lungs for everybody to see the wrong they are committing, the council didn't share his thought and had him executed right on the spot by beheading.

A quick swing of the sword and Iruka's blood spurted into the gathering crowd and pooled around his lifeless body, the head was dropped and it rolled to Naruto's feet the lifeless eyes looking into his. Naruto released a gut wrenching scream powered by all his hate, sorrow, anger, hopelessness, and the love for his dead friend, red chakra began to pour from his body.

"Execute him before the escapes!" Homura screamed.

The floor dropped, a loud sickening crack was heard as Naruto's spine was snapped but the force of his body dropping on the rope. Many of the crowd cheered and started a large celebration at the death the Kyuubi.

**Scene Change: The Gates of Death**

Naruto stood at the large black gates of hell and watched as a large grotesque figure emerged and walked towards him. "Naruto I didn't expect to see you here for at least another twenty years what happened?" the figure said with a sarcastic raspy voice as strings of saliva dripped from its lips. "And you brought the second half of Kyuubi's soul now I have a complete set What a glorious day it is." the Shinigami said with a large grin.

**"You can't have him Shinigami this kit has too much hate to die!"** shouted the Kyuubi as she sprang from the seal, the second half of Kyuubi's soul ran out of the gates and they merged within the Shinigami.

"Foolish demon you have only made me stronger now you and the brat are-ARGHHHHHHHH!" the Shinigami yelled as he was slowly being drawn into Naruto.

**"Ah Shini-chan you forgot that with me being bound to Naruto and our power now intertwined we are both bound to him, This kit shall repay the world with his hate and I shall bathe in the blood of his victims. Now witness the birth of a new God!"** Kyuubi shouted as Naruto's soul was suddenly dragged from the gates and back to his body.

**Scene Change: Hokage's tower**

Naruto's body still hung from the rope and people were lined up to pay and throw shuriken and kunai at the lifeless body, "Oi were running out of kunai and shuriken go grab the ones that missed and pull some from the demon" the ninja yelled to his business partner. As the man started pulling the weapons stuck in Naruto's body he looked at the lifeless eyes, suddenly the eyes darted to him and changed to blood red, clanging noises started as the weapons were now being pushed out of Naruto and landing in a pile beneath him.

CRACK!

Naruto's spine realigned and healed perfectly. The man screamed, the celebrations stopped and everyone looked to see Naruto kneeling on the ground and blackness poured from his back and slid along his body like thick molasses and fitting him in a black robe. His eyes shone like fire from under the black hood, on his hands grew steel gauntlets.

Many ninja poured from the crowd and began assaulting Naruto with everything from shuriken to jutsu it all hit him like they were soft pillows thrown by a child, Naruto confused on what was happening ran from the crowd his legs carried him faster and faster each step putting more distance between himself and his pursuers, suddenly the world became a blur and Naruto stopped to find himself miles away from the village and nobody within miles of him. Naruto sat sobbing uncontrollably into his arms with his knees to his chest thinking about all that had happened, Iruka killed right before his eyes, the villagers hate, his hanging as his world went black with a sudden jerk, waking up in a black robe which no matter how much he pulls pieces off and throws it slithers back to him and reinserts itself _"WHAT IS GOING ON!"_ Naruto screamed in his mind.

**"Ah Kit you now have the power to control everything, you are a god now and forever, together we shall repay the village and revel in their screams, remember what they have done to you, remember what they did to Iruka in cold blood, let that hatred fill yours veins, let it consume and you shall rule everything."** Kyuubi coerced and reminded Naruto of the hate that he had endured and now he shall provide them with the long overdue return in their 'kindness'.


End file.
